The New Kid
by Sora Yuuki Uchilen
Summary: I'd always hated going to school. I one time missed 3 full weeks, and I came back to a new kid who changed my life.
1. Prologue

(This is in Deku's POV)

"Deku, I want you to watch over her from now on. If she dies, you'll die with her."

"But how can I watch her? I've never even seen her!"

"Deku, you got the best scores at the academy. You're also very sociable, so you shouldn't have a problem becoming friends with her."

"Why does it have to be me? Why can't it be some other kid from the school?"

"There will be other kids watching her too, but they have been told not to intervine in any affairs regarding her and her safety."

"Fine, but who will I be staying with?"

"You will be staying with your Mom and your sister."

"But I've only ever seen them twice!"

"I will be going there with you, and I will explain the situation to your mother."

That was the end of the conversation.

When we arrived at the house, I automatically memorized my surroundings. It was a small house, but it had a large yard, with an old tree out front. In a small window around the side of the house, there was a kitten sitting there washing himself in the afternoon sun. I could tell that they owned a dog, because the glimpse of the back yard I'd seen had a dog house there. As we walked up to the door, I noted what the address was, and where it was on the house.

I was told to knock on the door, so I did. After about 15 seconds, a middle-aged woman came to the door.

"Asure, what the fuck are you doing here?" she exlaimed, outraged. "I told you never to show your sorry ass here ever again!"

"Sorry," Asure explained, "but I was ordered to come here and drop him off. It wasn't my choice to be here."

It was then that the woman noticed me. After a few seconds of analyzing me, a few different emotions spread over her face. It started with confusion, then surprise, then anger, and finally sadness.

"Is this who I think it is?" the woman asked.

"It depends on who you think it is," Asure replied.

"Is this my son that I haven't seen in eight years?"

"Yes, he is. During his mission that he has been assigned, he will be staying here." Asure explained.

"Fine," she said. "Come in Deku, and I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."


	2. Chapter 1

I hadn't gone to school in 3 weeks and when I finally decided to go it ended up being one of 'those' days when I hated the world and everyone in it. The day started with me getting mad at my parents (again), and storming off only to fall down the stairs. Then on the bus the ass-holes were on the bus and that made it all the better when one of them decided to sit on me. Then I got to school and since I wasn't there to beet the shit out of them, someone had spread a rumour about me and one of my friends being les (which we aren't).

I walked into class and that was when he appeared. He was tall, had dark blue hair, and blue-purple eyes. He was new and sexy, and staring straight at me. He was sitting right in front of my seat, so I thought "Shit, another popular kid who's going to be an ass."

I absolutely hated everyone at that moment, so when he turned around to say hello, I gave him one of those 'I hate you a lot' looks.

He just smiled and said, "Hello there beautiful."

I could feel my face going red, so I rolled my eyes and picked up one of my shojo mangas to hide behind it.

"Aww….playing hard to get I see." He peeked over my manga and said, "How lovely your eyes are, I could get lost in them."

It was then I slapped him, and promptly got sent to the office. I sat in the office for most of the morning until the principal finally called me into his office.

He started out with the normal: "Do you know why you're here? Why did you do it? How can we resolve this issue?" And so on.

So in all, I had an in-school suspension for the rest of the day. No big deal.

Finally, after school I got to talk to my friends.

"Why were you in the office all day, Steff?" asked Ami.

"I slapped a guy in the face during homeroom," I replied

"Which guy?" asked Sydney.

"I don't know what guy; I've never seen him before. He must be new."

"Oh that must've been the new guy Deku Tsukiyomi, he is 5 foot 10, moved here from south Edmonton, his parents are recently divorced, and he lives with his mom and younger sister," said Yumi as she joined the conversation.

"Trust you to be caught up on all of the gossip," I said.

"So that was who you slapped?" asked Ami.

"Yes, he was," I replied.

"Why?" all three of them said in sync.

"Because he was annoying me," I said.

"Is that all we're going to get out of you?" asked Sydney.

"Yep," I said.

The bus came at that moment, and I ran to it before they could ask me any more questions.


	3. Chapter 2

The next day as I boarded the bus, I noticed he was on my bus too, so I decided to sit as far away from him as possible. But as soon as the bus stopped to pick up more people, he moved right beside me. I stared out of the window and turned up my music.

He took out on of my headphones and put it in his ear. "Interesting music you're listening to," he said.

"Ef you," I replied.

"Why do you have to be like that?" he sighed.

"Because I can, you got a problem with that?" I said in a pissed off voice.

He leaned closer to me, and whispered in my ear, "You're so cute when you're angry."

All I could do was sit there and blush like a little kid after finding out where babies come from.

He smiled and leaned back. We didn't talk for the rest of the day.

That night, I was sitting in my room reading when I heard this thump outside of my window. I looked outside to see a figure there. I can seriously close to screaming, but then I realized it was Deku.

"What the hell are you doing outside of my window?" I whispered.

"I was watching you, but I slipped," he replied.

"Are you some type of stalker?" I asked.

"No, I just wanted to know more about you, and from what I can see, you really like…books, anime, and games."

"So what? You got a problem with that?" I said angrily.

"No, I do not. I still think you're cute when you're angry," was his reply. Then he leaned over to me and kissed me. At first I tried to get him away, but he was stronger so I ended up falling backwards as he fell forwards on top of me.

He pulled back from the kiss and we stayed like that until, stupid me, had to say some smartass comment, "So, is that your thrill of the day or what?"

He sighed and asked, "Is it illegal for a guy to like a girl as soon as he sees her?"

Since I had no come-back to that, he just looked at me for a while.

About 11:30, he realized it was getting late and said, "Well, since we have school tomorrow, I have to go home so I can go to sleep. Good night."

"Good night," I replied.


	4. Chapter 3

I noticed that, over the next few days, I started to fall for him. I liked the way he looked at me, I also liked the way he gave me way more attention than the other girls. But, I also noticed that 'that' day was coming up….the anniversary of my grandfather's death.

So, on that day, I wore a black shirt, a pair of black pants, and pulled my hair back and put a black flower in it. When I arrived at school, my friends automatically knew something was wrong. But, they had found the best way to get me to tell something. It was to get Deku to ask me.

So, during homeroom, he turned around and said, "You're dressed in black, and your eyes are really red. What's the matter?"

It was at that moment that I ran out of the classroom and into the lavatory to cry my eyes out. At that point in time, I didn't care about my reputation, I just needed to grieve.

After Deku told my friends, they came in and asked me what was wrong. I told them, "Ami should know what happened on this day two years ago."

They left and I guess that they started pelting Ami with the questions. They came back after about 20 minutes, and told me that I got called down to the office.

I looked myself over in the mirror and tried to clean up my face a bit, and then I headed down to the office. My dad was standing there. He didn't seem surprised at my appearance; he just silently took me home. After we got home, he explained that he had to go back to work, but he would be home in a few hours.

About 10 minutes later, there was a knock on my front door. I peeked through the curtains and saw that it was Deku. I rushed to the door and let him in.

As soon as I had shut the door, I asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you were okay. Your friends were really worried, and to be honest, so was I," he replied.

For the second time that day, I started to cry. This time, I ran into my room and flopped onto my bed. After about 30 seconds, Deku was in my room. He sat on the edge of my bed until I had stopped crying.

When I finished, he yet again asked me, "What's wrong?"

I tried to run away again, but he caught me this time and pinned me down onto my bed. This time I couldn't get away from him, he was going to get the answers that he wanted.

For the third time, he said, "Steff, please tell me what is wrong. I'm really worried about you!"

"Fine," I replied. "If you must know, two years ago today, my last grandfather died. No one was expecting it; he died of a heart attack. I was out of school for a couple of days, and after that I really changed. He also made a huge impact on my life when I found out that I wasn't related to him, but I still accepted him into the family. Even though we joked around that we hated each other, he was my favourite. All in all, I really loved him and I miss him greatly."

He didn't say anything after that, but he held me in his arms. Then I realized that my dad would be home soon, so he left.


	5. Chapter 4

There was nothing eventful over the next few months. As usual, I hung out with a friend at New Years, and then Valentines Day came...nothing special there. Everything was boring up untill my birthday.

It was on a Monday, and it was the beginning of a really shitty day. It started out when I found out it was snowing. One of the main reasons I hate snow is because it conceals ice, and I fell twice on the way to the bus. Deku wasn't on the bus, so I was forced to sit by myself, until one of the popular kids decided to sit on me. AGAIN. I went to school, and Deku still wasn't there, so he couldn't lift my spirits which made me in a worse mood. To make it even worse, when I got home, my dad was taken to the hospital. So, after I found out why, I went around and started punching the walls. That wasn't my best idea. I kept punching though, until my knuckles started to bleed. Then I thought to myself, '_If any more blood gets on the walls, I'm going to be suspected of murder'_. So, I decided to go wash the blood off my hands and then the walls.

About 8:30 my Mom phoned and said she'd be spending the night at the hospital with my dad. She also told me the normal shit like: No parties, no boys, and no friends over. I followed her rules, and I was the only one in the house.

After a while, I started to get depressed which was normal, but this time seemed to be different. I couldn't cry. I needed to find a different way to get the sadness out of my body, so I went into my bathroom and grabbed a razor. I ran the blade along my wrist leaving a trail of blood behind it. The feeling was estatic. As I watched the blood drip down to the floor, I thought to myself, _'No one would care if I died, and I will die eventually, so why not speed up the process?'_

I started to cut deeper, all of my sorrows spilling out. Then I saw something apear before me. My vision was blurry, so I couldn't exactly tell what it was, but it's voice chilled me to the bone, "So the whispered one has finally decided to come back to her realm."

I tried to ask who the thing was, but my words came out incoherent because of the loss of blood.

The thing grabbed my arm and started dragging me out of he bathroom, very roughly. _'If I had my Hell Rings, I could beat this guy!'_ I though to myself. _'Wait, what are Hell Rings?'_ The thing dragged me down the stairs, and I mangaged to hit my head on every step. He dragged me roughly out the front door of my house. It was late, so no one was out to help me. He shoved me in the trunk of a car, and slammed it shut. He started the car, and I started to get scared. Then I heard yelling outside, followed by the car moving and some thuding sounds.

I was begining to think that I was going to be saved, but then the car took off. I thought that I was important enough to someone that they'd try to save me, but I was wrong. I was just an over emotional teenager who no one would ever care for. It was then that I gave up on living and lost conciousness.


End file.
